


Our love through the years

by JJ_Smith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Triad Verse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles love each other completely, but there's something missing... someone. But, finding that third person is hard when you've been a twosome for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love through the years

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the triad verse big bang last year, but I couldn't complete it on time due to sickness. It took me a while to want to pick it up again, but here it finally is!

**Age 3**

It’s Stiles’ first day at daycare and of course he manages to mess it up completely. It’s the creative hour and they’re painting. Stiles loves painting and he’s the most excited kid in the group. That excitement soon turns out to be his downfall as he knocks his paint all over the floor.

Stiles is absolutely terrified when one of the daycare ladies comes up to him. She looks angry at him for getting the paint all over their clean floors. Stiles knows he’s in for the scolding of his life when suddenly the boy next to him speaks up.

“I’m sorry, I did it too,” the boy says softly.

Stiles looks at the boy in surprise, the boy had been painting quietly next to Stiles. It was all his own fault. The daycare lady's expression softens and she sends them both to stand in a corner for fifteen minutes.

Those fifteen minutes are the longest in Stiles’ short life. Just when he’s convinced himself he’ll die in the corner, he’s told to go back to his place quietly. Instead of paint, there’s crayons waiting for him now. They’re nowhere near as cool as paint, but at least he’s less likely to make a mess now. The boy that took the blame for what he did joins him as well and Stiles smiles brightly at him.

“I’m Stiles,” Stiles says.

“Scott,” the boy says, smiling bashfully.

“Hi, Scott, you’re my new best friend!” Stiles exclaims with as much authority as he can.

Scott’s smile widens and he nods his approval. He won’t stop smiling for the rest of the day and the two quickly become inseparable.

 

**Age 6**

It’s a big day in school; they’re finally going to learn more about primer couples and triads. Stiles already knows a little, but he’s really excited to learn more. So is Scott, but he hides it a little better. Practically the entire class is buzzing while the teacher gets ready for the lesson.

“She’s going to talk about kissing,” a boy in the front of the class says. “That’s what my sister told me.”

The reactions are mixed. About half the class has a look of disgust on their face while the other half looks interested and leans closer to the boy.

“Do you think she’s really going to talk about kissing?” Stiles asks Scott. “That would be so cool.”

Scott shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe she will.”

“I hope so. I want to know all about it,” Stiles says, leaning back in his chair.

“You always want to know everything,” Scott reminds Stiles. It’s one of the things Scott likes most about his best friend. Stiles always has to know how something works and then he’ll explain it to Scott. His mom was very impressed when he told her all about how tennis balls were made.

“But everything is so interesting!” Stiles exclaims. “I don’t know how you could not want to know.”

Scott shushes him when the teacher looks ready to begin her lesson. A few of their classmates are still talking in hushed tones, but both Stiles and Scott are completely silent and ready to take in everything their teacher has to tell them.

“Does anyone know what a primer is?” she asks the class.

Stiles’ hand shoots up immediately and he answers before the teacher has a chance to call on him. “A primer is when two people are dating,” he answers proudly. Of course he knows that much. Scott’s parents are still in a primer.

“That’s right,” the teacher says. “And does anyone know what a triad is?” she asks next.

Again Stiles is the first one to answer. “That’s when three people are dating!”

“Correct Stiles, but maybe we can have someone else answer as well.” It’s not the first time she has to say this, and Scott doubts it’ll be the last time. When Stiles knows an answer, he has to share it.

Stiles pouts and slumps in his chair, he never likes it when the teacher doesn’t appreciate his participation.

“You all probably already know that primers are incomplete. Everyone should strive to be in a triad,” the teacher says.

Scott doesn’t like it when people talk like that. His parents have been in a primer for as long as he can remember, and probably even before that, and he doesn’t like people saying they’re incomplete.

The teacher goes on for a long time about how amazing triads are and how you should always treat your partners well. Scott doesn’t pay attention for very long. He doesn’t like the way the teacher explains things and he’d much rather hear it from Stiles that afternoon.

Scott is staying with Stiles that afternoon, and it’s clear from the second they’re alone that Stiles isn’t happy. He sulks and refuses to play any of the games Scott wants to play.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asks him.

“Our teacher is stupid. She didn’t tell me anything new and she didn’t talk about kissing at all,” he says with a pout. “I already know what a primer is, or a triad. I’m not an idiot.”

“I know you’re not. You’re the smartest boy I know,” Scott tells him.

Stiles cheers up a little. “You know what I was thinking? We should totally be a primer,” Stiles says.

“Why?” Scott asks.

“Well, our stupid teacher said that you should be a primer with someone you love a lot, and I love you a lot. Besides, I’ve known you for like half of my life already. That’s really long!” Stiles says dramatically.

“I love you a lot too,” Scott says. Everything Stiles says makes sense to him. Stiles is awesome and it would be really cool to be dating him.

“Okay, then you’re my boyfriend now,” Stiles states.

Scott can’t help but smile widely and he doesn’t stop for the entire afternoon. When he goes home and tells his parents about how he has a boyfriend now, his mother tells him that she’s very happy for him. His father on the other hand dismisses it quickly. It’s one more reason for Scott to like his mother more than his father.

 

**Age 8**

Scott knows something’s really wrong the moment he sees Stiles at school. Things haven’t been easy for him lately. His mother’s really sick and even though Stiles’ dads keep telling them that everything will be alright, Scott and Stiles know they’re lying.

Usually it’s Stiles that seeks out Scott and holds his hand on their way to class, but today Scott’s the one to reach out first. Stiles immediately latches onto Scott’s hand and moves closer to him.

“Mom’s in the hospital,” he says softly. Stiles looks like he’s barely holding it together and his voice cracks a little at the end. Scott has no idea how Stiles expects to get through an entire day of school like this and that’s when he decides something he never thought he’d do. He tugs on Stiles’ hand and begins leading him out of the school.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks.

“We’re not going to school today,” Scott says. He tries to sound like Stiles when Stiles decides what they’re going to do.

“Scott, we can’t just skip school,” Stiles says, though he doesn’t sound very sincere.

“We so can!” Scott argues. “Because you deserve to have fun today, so as your boyfriend I’m going to take you away from school.”

Even though they’ve been dating for two years, both boys still get so happy when they call each other boyfriends. Most people don’t take them seriously at all when they say they’re dating, but it’s the most serious thing in the world for Scott and Stiles. When Stiles’ mom has one of her episodes and doesn’t remember her own son, Scott’s the one to calm Stiles down and remind him of how important he is. When Scott’s father is mean to Scott and yells at him, he can always go to Stiles’ house to feel loved.

Scott knows exactly where to take Stiles. After carefully escaping from the school they sneak through town and into the forest. They spent all summer secretly building a treehouse and it’s their favorite hideout. Over the months they’ve smuggled up pillows and blanket. They’ve also been keeping some food and drinks up there for their longer stays.

Stiles climbs up the rope ladder they saved up for all year and Scott follows closely behind him.  When Stiles enters their treehouse he immediately makes way for the blankets and bundles himself up in one. Scott can see he’s barely keeping it together and he hurries over to join Stiles.

“Any room for me in there?” Scott asks. He wants to be as close to Stiles as possible, but the blanket he’s wrapped himself in is keeping Scott from being too close.

Stiles hesitates a little before making enough room in the blanket for Scott to join him. Scott gratefully sits next to Stiles before they both cuddle up in the blanket. It isn’t long before Scott can hear Stiles start to sniffle.

“Dad and papa say that mommy’s going to be home soon,” Stiles says softly. “But I heard the doctor say that it’s really bad.”

Scott doesn’t know what to say to make Stiles feel better. It’s all completely unfair. Stiles’ mom is the absolute best and she doesn’t deserve to be sick. “Maybe we should bring her some flowers,” Scott suggests. “Flowers always make people happy.”

Stiles nods and wipes away a tear. “We can pick some later. Mom’ll like that.”

Scott tries to distract Stiles by talking about the new game he wants and it works pretty well. Soon enough they're both laughing and talking about how they'll beat the other at the game as soon as Scott has it.  They eat their packed lunches when they get hungry and then go out to pick flowers for Stiles’ mom.

Sneaking into the hospital isn’t as successful as sneaking out of school. Within two minutes Scott’s mom comes running towards them.

“Where have you been all day?” she asks them, sounding a little out of breath. “We’ve all been worried sick. Why didn’t you go to school?”

The boys don’t know what to say, so Stiles nervously holds out the flowers they picked. “We got these for my mom,” he says softly.

Melissa’s face softens. “That’s very sweet of you two, but you can’t go running away from school without telling anyone.”

“We’re sorry,” Scott says to his mom. “But Stiles was sad and I wanted to cheer him up.”

“Don’t do it again, okay?” she asks

The boys both nod.

“Okay. I’ll take you to your mom so you can give her her flowers and then I’ll call your dads to tell them you’re safe,” Melissa says.

Scott and Stiles both let out a sigh of relief, they had both expected a lot worse to happen when they got caught.

 

\- - -

Scott hates the suit his mother makes him wear; it’s itchy and the tie feels suffocating. However, he doesn’t hate it as much as he hates the reason he’s wearing the suit. Stiles’ mom is dead. The itchiness of his suit is only a mild inconvenience compared to the pain he feels at the thought of never seeing stiles'  mom ever again.  She'll never bake cookies for them again.  She'll never read bedtime stories to him and Stiles again during their sleepovers.  Scott doesn't even know if they'll ever have sleepovers again.  Stiles’ dad is always busy catching bad guys and his papa is no good at cooking and works till long after Stiles' bedtime on most days.  Scott doesn't know why he keeps thinking about sleepovers; they should be the last thing on his mind right now.

Scott knows it's selfish, but he doesn't want to think about what's happening right now; it's much more pleasant to think about the sleepovers he and Stiles used to have.  

All too soon Scott and his mom arrive at the church; Scott's dad couldn't make it and Scott kind of hates him for it. Stiles is standing next to his dads at the entrance, welcoming everyone. Scott lets go of his mom’s hand and runs towards Stiles. Stiles breaks away from his dads as well and hugs Scott the second he can.

“I hate everyone here,” Stiles whispers. “They’re boring and I hate it here. I don’t want to be here.”

Scott hugs him tighter. “I know, but we can’t leave.”

Stiles nods and keeps holding onto Scott. His dad comes to get Stiles to stand with them again and Stiles reluctantly lets go of Scott. Scott isn’t going to let Stiles go so easily, though. He reaches out to hold Stiles’ hand and he stands next to Stiles while he shakes the hands of people he barely knows. All through the ceremony and even on the graveyard, Scott holds Stiles’ hand. Stiles is holding together better than Scott had expected him to. There are tears but there’s no panic behind them like Scott has seen over the past couple of days. Scott has held Stiles through three panic attacks in as many days, and he doubts they’ll be the last.

When the coffin gets lowered into the ground, Stiles squeezes Scott’s hand tightly. It hurts a little, but Scott isn’t going to say anything about it. People are beginning to leave, but Stiles makes no move to do the same. Even when his dads ask Stiles to leave, he doesn’t move.

“I don’t want to leave her alone,” Stiles says, still holding onto Scott’s hand tightly.

“Stiles, you can’t stay out here,” his dad says. “Let’s go home.”

Stiles shakes his head. “I want to stay.”

“I can take him home later,” Scott says. He doesn’t want to pull Stiles away right now while he’s already feeling so badly. “I know the way and it’s not far.”

“John, maybe we should give him some time,” Stiles’ papa says.

Stiles’ dad sighs. “We’ll be back to check on you if you’re not home in half an hour,” he says, giving in.

Stiles nods and relaxes his grip on Scott’s hand. They’re a little reluctant to leave, as is Melissa, but they do anyway. Scott suspects none of them are really going home, but it’s good enough for him and Stiles.

Stiles sits down next his mother’s open grave and Scott sits next to him, an arm around him. Scott can see Stiles’ dads checking in on them every couple of minutes, but they don’t come close enough for Stiles to see them.

Scott doesn’t know how long they stay out there, but he wakes up in Stiles’ bed, curled up to his boyfriend, with no knowledge of getting there.

 

**Age 10**

It’s Friday, which means it’s finally weekend and Scott is no longer grounded. It also means that Stiles is allowed to be at Scott’s place again. The two don’t waste any time and go to Scott’s home as quickly as they can. They have to be more careful now, Scott has asthma and he can’t run all the way home any more. Stiles had never been more scared than during Scott’s first asthma attack, five weeks ago. Thankfully Scott’s mom had been there and she’d known exactly what to do. Now Stiles carries Scott’s extra inhaler with him everywhere they go.

It’s been difficult adjusting to not being able to run all the time, especially for Stiles, but they’re getting pretty good at it. When they enter Scott’s home, however, they stop holding back and run up the stairs as fast as they can. Scott’s a little out of breath when they fall down on Scott’s bed and Stiles immediately hands Scott his inhaler.

“I’ve missed hanging out with you,” Scott says. “It’s no fun in here without you.”

“I know, papa tried playing games with me, but he sucks so badly! It’s no fun to win like that,” Stiles tells Scott. He turns on his side and smiles at Scott. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Scott replies. They say it all the time, but it doesn’t make it any less special. They love each other with all their hearts.

“Your dad sucks for grounding you. It’s not fair that I don’t get to see my boyfriend,” Stiles says with a pout.

“Dad still doesn’t think we’re really dating. He says it’s childish and we should stop,” Scott mumbles.

It’s not the first time Stiles has heard it. Scott’s dad has always been cold towards him, and Stiles doubts it’ll change anytime soon. It’s not fair at all, in his eyes; he’s been Scott’s boyfriend for four years and he’s made Scott very happy. Scott’s mom always tells him that he’s a good boyfriend when he comes over to take care of Scott when he’s sick. Scott’s dad usually sends him away.

“Your dad is stupid,” Stiles says. “I’m your boyfriend and that’s it, no matter what he says.”

Scott looks up at Stiles with a soft smile. “Yeah, you are. My perfect boyfriend.” Scott leans in and presses a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips. They’ve only recently began sharing kisses. They’re always quick about, just a soft touch of the lips; but it always feels like such a thrill, like they’re doing something they shouldn’t. Their parents all have different reactions to it. Stiles’ fathers are pretty okay with them kissing, though his dad did ask if that was all they’re doing. Stiles was pretty confused by the question and told his dad that they also hold hands, which seemed to please him. Scott’s mom said that they were very cute together. Scott’s dad on the other hand wasn’t at all happy when he saw them kissing. It was actually the reason Scott got grounded.

“Do you think your parents will let you sleep over at my place this weekend? Papa is making pizza all by himself again! It’s going to be so good, you have to come. We’ll celebrate the end of your totally unfair grounding.” It sounds like the best idea ever to Stiles. It’s always more fun to be at his own place than to be at Scott’s, mainly because Scott’s father isn’t there.

“I’ll ask mom tonight, I’m sure she’ll say yes,” Scott says, sounding hopeful.

It’s a pretty lazy afternoon for them. They spend an hour laying on Scott’s bed and catching up on what they did the previous week. They’re rudely interrupted by Scott’s father, who yells at them until Stiles has left and Scott is grounded again. Stiles doesn’t like leaving Scott alone with the man, he smells just like some of the people his father arrests. His dad says it’s the smell of alcohol and alcohol is bad.

When Stiles gets home, he wants to tell his dad about his worries for Scott, but he forgets when his dad tells Stiles that he has the weekend off so they can go somewhere together. It’s been a while since Stiles has been out with both of his fathers, so he’s very excited for it to happen again. When his papa gets home from work they start planning their day together. The planning is cut short by a call from Scott’s mom and in barely any time at all they’re in the hospital. It’s a place Stiles never wanted to visit again, especially not when it’s his boyfriend who’s in a hospital bed. Stiles doesn’t listen to the adults talk, but makes his way to Scott’s bed and climbs on it.

“What happened?” he asks, sounding worried. “Are you going to die?”

“No, I’m not going to die,” Scott says. “Mom says I fell down the stairs, but I can’t remember. My head hurts, though.”

“Where on your head does it hurt?” Stiles asks. He’s a little less worried now, but still not completely at ease. He probably won’t be at ease until Scott’s safely at home again.

Scott points to the back of his head. “Over here.”

Stiles carefully leans over Scott’s head and presses a kiss to the spot. “To make it better,” he says.

“Thank you,” Scott says. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Yes, I’ll never leave you.” Stiles makes his point by crawling under the blanket next to Scott and cuddling up next to him.

“Best boyfriend ever,” Scott mumbles before he falls asleep. Stiles falls asleep as well. They get woken up several times that night by Scott’s mom, but Stiles barely remembers that in the morning.

When Scott gets released from the hospital, he goes home with Stiles. They both notice that Stiles’ dads try their best to be extra cheerful, like nothing’s wrong at all. Stiles knows what’s wrong, though, he heard his dad talk to Melissa in the morning before Scott woke up. Scott’s dad had been drunk and now he’s gone. Stiles is glad the man is gone, but he’s not going to tell Scott. This should come from his mom.

When Scott does hear that his father is gone at the end of the weekend, he doesn’t know how to feel. He’s been unhappy with his father for a long time, he’s even been scared of him sometimes, but the man is still his father and it hurts that he’s left. Thankfully he has Stiles to help him through it.

 

**Age 12**

It’s the most exciting day in their short lives; they’re going to sneak into an adult movie.

Everyone in their class is talking about this movie. It is the movie of the century, if their friends are to be believed.  

"This is so exciting," Stiles whispers. "I can't wait to see this movie so we finally stop being losers.”

"I hope it's as awesome as everyone keeps telling us it is," Scott says, a little skeptical if any movie can be as good as their friends are making this movie out to be.  

"I'll bet it'll be even better!" Stiles exclaims. He doesn’t share Scott’s worry. Though that’s more because of his enthusiasm for doing something that they shouldn’t be doing.

Their plan is perfect, or so they think, they buy a ticket for the kid's movie that's playing at the same time. Then they hide in the bathroom until the movie has started and sneak in when the movie has been going for a few minutes. The plan almost fails when they see one of the policemen that works with Stiles’ dad, but they manage to evade him and it all works out great.

They sit in the back. They missed the first ten minutes of the movie and they've barely had time to make themselves comfortable when the lead character suddenly starts undressing. Both Stiles and Scott can feel their faces heating up as the scene progresses. Soon it's not just the man that's naked, but also his boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Oh, god, they're totally going to have sex, aren't they?" Scott whispers.

Stiles nods. "Yes. They are. The sex. It's going to to happen.  Soon, probably."  he rambles. His hands are beginning to sweat and he’s not sure whether he’s excited to see this or scared.

"Oh, God," Scott says again.

They've both seen some implied sex scenes on TV, and they talked about those endlessly. This is different, though. It isn't just implied that the three have sex, it's shown on camera. The boys watch the screen with wide eyes, their cheeks bright red. By the time the scene passes, Scott tugs on Stiles' sleeve. "I want to go," he whispers. There's no way he can make it through the rest of the movie. At least not without ruining his pants. He’s more turned on than he ever imagined being.

Stiles nods quickly and stumbles up, following Scott outside. He's not doing much better than his boyfriend.

When they're outside of the theatre, in the bright lights of the hallway, they both notice their state; flushed bright red, their pants tented.  

"Um... do you think we should take a moment to calm down?" Scott asks. He's unsure whether he wants to go home as soon as possible, or take the time to look presentable. Before Stiles can answer, they notice someone walking through the hall and they both run into the bathroom. They lock themselves into the last stall on the right, breathing harshly. "Okay, I get now why it's an adult film," Stiles whispers, a little afraid that someone might hear them. "That was so much worse than anything I've ever seen on TV."

Scott nods emphatically. "Yes! I don't even know... why would you put your mouth there? That's just gross!"

"But it was also hot right?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah. Definitely hot. Just... I can't even right now, Stiles! How are we going to go out there?" Scott gestures down to his pants, his erection still visible.

"I have no idea, dude. I think we should just wait. ,"  Stiles suggests.

Since Scott can't think of anything of anything else that will help, he nods his agreement.

They both stand in silence for several minutes before Stiles loses his patience.

"Okay, this isn't working. It's not going away!" he exclaims with a sigh. "If I was at home I could just.... you know."

Scott nods, he knows what Stiles means. They've only recently discovered the wonders of masturbation and they’ve been talking about it a lot.

"We could still... you know," Scott suggests, redder than a tomato. "I mean, we are boyfriends so it should be okay."

Stiles looks like he's just been hit by a truck, that suggestion from Scott was the last thing he expected to happen. If he'd expected anything from Scott other than blushing and some nervous adjusting of his pants it would be that they'd think about gross stuff. "Okay..." Stiles agrees tentatively. He doesn't want to back down. He's always the more adventurous one in their relationship and he's not about to let that change now. It's rushed, both boys nervously jerking off and trying not to look at each other. Years later they will laugh about it, but in that moment all they feel is embarrassment and the need for the moment to pass as quickly as possible.

 

**Age 14**

Their exploration of a sexual relationship has been going on for about two years, ever since that night/day in the movie theatre. They moved from frantic handjobs next to each other, to nervous touches as they explored not only their own bodies, but also each others. Kissing quickly became a part of it was well after that. Their makeout sessions changed, more frantic and with an end goal in mind now. Always searching for that pleasure in a frantic way before either of their parents would come home and walk in on them. Any more than the thirteen times it already happened over those two years.

 

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like with a girl?" Stiles asks one day. They're lazing around in Scott's room, ignoring their homework completely in favor of lazy kisses.

"You mean just any girl or Lydia Martin?" Scott asks with a knowing grin. Stiles has been wanting Lydia to be their third for years now.

By now Scott knows more about Lydia than he could ever want to know. Personally he doesn't see what Stiles sees in her, and in a selfish way he's glad she  has no interest in either of them. Of course it hurts to see Stiles like this, longing after a girl who doesn't even notice him, but he's still a little glad. Lydia has also recently started dating Jackson. Well, technically she's started dating him again, for the third time. Each time they break up and get back together, Stiles huffs jealously and complains about how he'd be much better for Lydia. Sometimes Scott has some doubts that Stiles will stay with him. He's a little afraid Stiles will abandon him for Lydia and Jackson. But then Stiles looks at him with that dopey smile and sigh dreamily and Scott knows he’s good. Stiles loves him as much as he loves Stiles. There's no way they’re ever going to break up; Scott’s sure of it.

"Just any girl," Stile answers. "I mean, of course I wonder about what it would be like with Lydia, you know that, but any girl will do for this conversation." he clarifies. “So… do you think about it?”

"Yeah, I do." Scott answers.

Of course he's thought about it, they've been dating for eight years now and as much as he loves Stiles, they don't feel complete af a couple. Scott longs for a third person in their relationship, but he knows they can't rush it; it will happen in time.

"Do you like any of the girls in our class?" Stiles asks curiously. He's talked about Lydia a lot, but he's never heard Scott talk about any of the girls like that.

"Chantal is pretty cool, I guess," Scott answers.

"Yeah, she's cool," Stiles agrees. "She likes comics a lot, and she plays the same games as us."

"We could ask her out..." Scott suggests hesitantly. It's scary to think of asking someone out. Him and Stiles never really dated, they were too young to know what that was like when they became boyfriends. This is all new  territory for them.

"Yeah, we could. Do you think she'll say yes?" Stiles asks.

Scott's a little impressed that Stiles is even willing to consider dating someone other than Lydia. He hopes that Chantal will date them so Stiles can start getting over Lydia. "Hopefully. At least she likes us, so that is good, it'll increase our chances to get a date with her,” he reasons.

"What would we even do? Junk food isn't exactly romantic, and that's how most of our dates go." Stiles says. They’ve been doing the whole boyfriend thing for 8 years now, and they’re very comfortable with each other. They don’t really need romance to keep their relationship going. They’re happiest just being together.

He has a point, Scott reasons. They aren't the most romantic couple out there, far from it actually. The other week they actually spent an hour trying to find out who could burp the best. Scott can still see his mother’s disgusted face when she walked in on them. It was glorious, but not something that would impress Chantal.

"The movies are a good idea," Scott suggests. "A lot of people go there on dates."

They haven't been completely comfortable with going to the movies since that time when they were twelve. Every time they enter the building and pass the bathrooms they burst into giggles. That definitely won't be proper dating behavior.

"We'll have to hold back our laughter at the bathrooms," Scott says. "I don't want to explain why they're so hilarious to us. Especially not on a first date.”

"No, that would be disastrous.  We wouldn't get a second date like that." Stiles agrees.

Over the course of the afternoon they try to think of better date options, but they all cost too much money, so they decide to go with the movies. As long as Chantal says yes, of course.

They're in luck, Chantal eagerly says yes to them.

Chantal is really excited for the date, which is nice for Scott and Stiles. They haven't exactly been the most popular guys in school, and the positive attention is nice. Though, it isn't long before  they realize why she's so excited; she wants to know what it's like to be in a triad, even if it's for one date. She isn't all that interested in Scott and Stiles themselves, mostly she wants to kiss them in the dark of the movie theatre.

Its not the worst night of their lives, but they're  in a bad mood afterwards. The kissing was nice. And it's nice to be with a third person for once. This is what it's like to be in a triad, they realize. It's nice, nicer than being with just the two of them. But Chantal isn't the right fit for them. She may be as nerdy as them and like the same things, she isn't right for a girlfriend.

 

**Age 16**

 

Sixteen is a weird age for them. Well, more like terrifying and horrible and so different from any other age. There are two major events. The first is Allison, a new transfer who Scott falls for instantly. The second thing that happens is the bite, now they have to deal with Scott being a werewolf on top of trying to date Allison.

To Stiles' annoyance, making Allison fall in love with them is Scott's priority, while Stiles is much more concerned with the fact that his sweet and kind boyfriend could now rip his face off without even trying. To make the whole werewolf thing even better, Stiles has absolutely no trust in the one guy that could help them. Derek Hale is broody, grumpy and altogether quite unpleasant. It's not the help Stiles would have wanted for his best friend, but he doesn't really have a choice.

"Come on, Stiles," Scott whines one evening. "Just look at her, she's beautiful! The whole werewolf training can wait for one evening while we go bowling with her, Lydia and Jackson."

Stiles' face falls. It's no secret that he still has feelings for Lydia, and the thought of taking this new girl out on a double date with Lydia is enough to make him cry. He won't do that in front of Scott, though. He wants his best friend to be happy and he already has enough to deal with. So, Stiles decides to let training slip for one evening to go on a date. And if he has to spend some time in the bathroom to get over the pain of letting Lydia go, no one has to know.

The date actually goes better then both boys could have hoped for. The bowling is actually rubbish, and Jackson easily beats them. Until Allison walks up to Scott and whispers something in his wear. Stiles can't make out what it is, but it's powerful. Scott gets his first strike of the evening, and it's not the last. On Stiles' turn, Allison attempts the same on him.

"Don't focus on so much on winning, clear your head. Think of me," she whispers. On Stiles is has the exact opposite effect. Instead of bowling better, his ball lands in the gutter almost immediately, which earns him laughter from both Jackson and Lydia. Luckily Allison and Scott provide him with plenty of cuddles and kisses to make him feel better. He may throw his next few balls in the gutter on purpose, to get more attention, but he won't tell anyone that.

"So," Lydia says, close to the end of their date. "Scott, Stiles, how long have you two been together?"

"Um... it'll be ten years next month," Stiles answers truthfully. Again he gets laughs, this time from Allison as well.

"You mean it feels that long?" Allison asks.

"No," Scott answers. "It'll actually be our ten year anniversary. Stiles demanded I be his boyfriend when we were six  and we never broke up." He wraps an arm around Stiles' waist and pulls him close.

"I mean, it's not like we knew back then what being boyfriends was, but still," Stiles says, smiling up at Scott. "We're boyfriends and we love each other."

He can hear Jackson gagging and muttering something about getting sick from all the sappiness. Lydia, however, looks impressed.

Allison looks a little intimidated. "Wow, ten years. That's a lot."

It turns out to be too much for them. Allison tries, but she never finds her place in their relationship. They go on dates, they make out, Scott even helps Stiles sneak into her bedroom at night for secret make out sessions, but they never really have that click. Stiles can see that Scott's absolutely besotted with Allison, and Allison obviously feels the same about Scott, but Stiles is left out.

Three months into their relationship, Stiles sits them down for one of the most difficult talks in his life. He keeps telling himself that he wants Scott to be happy, no matter what. His own happiness comes second.

"You love Allison," he says to Scott. "And Allisen, you love Scott. But I don't fit in." Stiles has never been one for beating around the bush, and he's not about to start today. "I am not in love with Allison, no matter how much I've tried. And I'm pretty sure Allison feels the same about me."

Allison nods, sending Scott a guilty look. “I’m sorry,” she says softly.

Stiles can see the exact moment that Scott's heart breaks. They've been hiding this from Scott, and they've been hiding it pretty well, by the looks of it.  

"Scott, I want you to be happy, and I see how happy Allison makes you," Stiles begins. This is the hard part. He can feel his heart beating fast and the tears are pricking in his eyes. "So, I've decided that it's best if I back out and let you two be happy."

Stiles is ready to leave that second, but Scott jumps up from his chair. "No!"  he yells. "You do not get to decide that for me."

Now it's Allison's turn to be heartbroken. Before Scott can even try to tell Allison that he loves her, she stands up. "You love him more than you do me. You'd have to be blind not to see that. Goodbye, Scott." She leans over to him and presses a soft kiss to his lips. It's not the first time they've kissed, but Stiles still can't get over the little pang of jealousy he feels when their lips touch. Allison turns to him next, but the words die in her throat. Stiles also doesn't know what to say. They nod in understanding. They had good times, but they both realized pretty early on they were more suited being friends then lovers. She moves to walk away when Scott grabs her hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I tried to make it work."

"It's not your fault," both Stiles and Allison say.They laugh, they've never been on the same page before, except when it came to Scott.

"I love you," Allison tells Scott. "But I'm not right for you two. This is for the best."

That night, Stiles holds Scott while he cries. "Do you hate me?" Stiles whispers a little after midnight. Melissa came home not long ago and Stiles doesn't want her to know they're still awake.

"No," Scott whispers back. "I just wish you loved her,." He cuddles closer to Stiles, burying his face in Stiles' neck to take in his scent. It's something Scott has been doing ever since he became a werewolf and Stiles can't get enough of it. At first Scott had been afraid that Stiles would think it was weird, but Stiles quickly assured him that it wasn't weird. Scott has a much better sense of smell now, and Stiles is honoured that Scott loves his smell. That last comments had earned him a slap on the back of his head, followed by a hug.  

"I tried," Stiles says, holding Scott tightly. He's still afraid Scott will leave him for Allison. Even though just a few hours ago he'd been willing to let Scott go, he can't do that anymore. Not now that Scott has chosen him once already.

"I know you did. But she's not Lydia." Scot sighs.

Stiles can't help but feel guilty. He really needs to get over his crush on Lydia, especially now that they're sort of becoming friends. He doesn't like how it hurts Scott that he can't get over his silly childhood crush. Lydia is not available, and even if she was, there's no way they'd work out. Unlike Stiles, Scott doesn't think the sun shines out of her ass. It would only end in a reverse situation of them and Allison, Stiles knows that.

"Next time we need to make sure we both like our date before it gets serious," Scott says. "Deal?'"  

"Deal. And no sparing the others feelings. We need to be brutally honest about whoever we'll date, or we'll never find somebody to love."

Scott gets a grin on his face and softly begins singing 'somebody to love', the song ends with the both of the singing loudly while dancing on Scott's bed before they’re rudely interrupted by Melissa who reminds them that they have school in the morning and if they don't shut up, she'll drive Stiles back home. They finish the song in quiet whispers when they're back under the covers.

With Allison no longer in their romantic lives, they have more time to focus on the werewolf stuff, which is nice because the guy that bit Scott turns out to be a total creep while Derek turns out to be not so bad after all. Suddenly the werewolf thing is a lot more serious than either of them realized and they're faced with more evil than they ever thought they would be.

There's murder and pain, blood and torture. Derek tells them as much. Stiles finally understands what happened to the Hales, something he's been wanting to find out for years. Now that he knows that Kate, Allison's aunt, set their home on fire, he's thankful that they're no longer with Allison. The thought of Allison becoming like her aunt and hurting Scott is painful. But Allison is nothing like Kate, or her parents, and she even ends up helping them bring down Peter, the alpha that had turned Scott into a werewolf. At the end of everything, they even manage to become friends. The friendship comes easy for Stiles and Allison, when they’d been dating they had been more friends than lovers. It’s more difficult for Scott and Allison, though. Stiles can easily see that they both still have feelings for each other.

 

\- - -

 

With Derek as the new alpha, Scott and Stiles had expected the worst to be over. They had expected to go on with their lives, but nothing turns out to be less true. There's more evil in town, there are more murders, and they are right in the middle of everything. More often than not, Scott sneaks into Stiles' bedroom, to cuddle with him at night and make sure he's safe. None of their parents say much about it, even though they don't know exactly why their sons are suddenly becoming so dependent. Stiles is sure his dads think him and Scott are having a lot of sex, a suspicion that is confirmed when he finds a box of condoms on his bed one day with a note to be safe. With everything that's been going on, sex has been the last thing on their mind. In fact, they haven't even masturbated together. Not since they were dating Allison. And even when they had been with Allison, their love life had been meager at best There had been plenty of makeout and some heavy petting. At several points they'd all masturbated together, but they hadn't progressed much beyond that.

Stiles decides to change that. They're supposed to be honry teenage boys, instead of constantly being on the look out for the kanima and trying to save people. So, when Scott comes over that evening, Stiles jumps him almost immediately and pulls him in for a kiss. This is all familiar territory by now. they're rubbing up against each other, hands exploring bodies they've been exploring for years, tongues sliding against each other, lips letting breathless moans escape. When Stiles abandons Scott's mouth and begins kissing along his jawline, Scott speaks up.

"Wow, what's gotten into you today? Not that I'm complaining, because I'm definitely not, but... it's new," his voice cuts of in a growl when Stiles bites his neck softly.

"I just realized it's been some time," Stiles murmurs against Scott's skin. He doesn't need to specify what has been some time, Scott knows. And if he didn't know, it becomes crystal clear to him when Stiles sinks down on his knees and slowly begins unzipping his pants. "This okay?" Stiles asks.

Scott can't do much more than nod, keeping eye contact with Stiles.

As much as Stiles tries to be sexy, he's mostly clumsy. He's never done this before, only had it done to him once by Scott, and he doesn't quite know what to do with his teeth. Or his hands. Scott doesn't seem to mind, much. Barely a minute in, Scott's fingers are buried in Stiles' short hair. What Stiles lacks in technique, he makes up for in enthusiasm.

He licks Scott's balls, kisses the head of his cock and tries to take as much of it in his mouth before gagging. He's rewarded by low moans and the occasional growl. It shouldn't be sexy to hear Scott's wolf in a situation like this, Stiles thinks, but it definitely is. It's one of the things he likes best from their make out sessions; the moments where Scott's so turned on that his animal side comes out.

Stiles never fears for his life, not even when he feels Scott's elongated nails scratch at the base of his neck. He knows Scott won't hurt him, so he doesn't stop. He watches Scott's reactions and quickly learns what he likes. It isn't long before Scott mumbles a warning between moans. Stiles barely has enough time to pull off before Scott comes. He doesn’t want Scott to come in his mouth. He isn't sure whether he would have been able to swallow, and he didn't want to make that decision in that moment. What he hadn't been prepared for, however, is Scott shooting ropes of come all over his face.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Scott says, unable to suppress a laugh. "Just let me clean that up for you."  

Stiles feels a bit foolish sitting on the ground with his eyes closed, his face covered in come, but he doesn't feel ashamed. Not even when he hears Scott laugh. He laughs himself as well. This is what he imagined sex should be like. He should be able to be comfortable with his partner and laugh when things don't go entirely as planned.

Before long Scott kneels before Stiles and cleans up his face with a wet washcloth. “I think next time we should discuss how we end this,” Scott says. Stiles can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, that’d be smart. I just panicked and I wasn’t sure if I would be able to swallow.” When Scott has cleaned up his face, Stiles opens his eyes again. “Was I absolutely terrible?”

Scott shakes his head. “No, you were great.” He holds up the washcloth to show Stiles. “Proof that you were great.”

Stiles laughs and shoves Scott.

“So… do you want me to return the favor?” Scott asks.

“Nah, I’m good. You can buy me pizza, though,” Stiles says.

“Junk food junkie,” Scott mumbles while reaching for his phone.

“Junk food junkie lover,” Stiles accuses him. “I’m going to go brush my teeth, get me one with extra cheese!”

 

**Age 17**

 

Just this morning Scott thought that sixteen had been a bad age. He was still getting used to being a werewolf then, and Allison had happened. Beautiful, lovely Allison. He's mostly moved on by now, though he still occasionally dreams of that could have been. Now, though, he knows that seventeen is much, much, much worse. It already seemed pretty bad, with the increase of evil in town, but now it most definitely sucks. It also hurts.

Scott can hardly breathe, he doesn't know how to move, all he can do is look at Stiles, or rather Stiles' body. It's not Stiles in there, he knows that. Stiles would never stab him. Still, the thing looks like Stiles, and that’s definitely a sword in his stomach, being pushed even deeper in by the thing that has Stiles' body. Scott lets out a pitiful little whimper, and the thing actually laughs.

The not-Stiles thing drums his fingers on the handle of the sword. “Look at you, a strong, powerful wolf, and there’s nothing you can do because I’m wearing this face. Pitiful,” it says with Stiles’ voice.

It’s absolutely true, which makes the pain so much worse. Inside, Scott’s wolf is howling and growling, ready to be unleashed. It takes all Scott’s willpower to stop that from happening. Whatever the thing is, it’s still Stiles’ body and Scott can’t hurt that body. They’ll get rid of it and he’ll get his Stiles back.

Not-Stiles laughed again. He still has a grip on the sword as he leans forward and slowly kisses Scott.

Scott nearly vomits, there are tears pricking in his eyes, somehow this is even worse than the sword piercing his stomach. He hears a gasp somewhere else in the room, and it’s the first time since he was stabbed by not-Stiles that he remembers Kira’s in the room as well. Scott can’t get himself to look at her, not while not-Stiles is kissing him. He wants to break away from the kiss, but he’s frozen in shock and horror.

At last not-Stiles pulls away. “I’ll be back, love,” he says, grinning at Scott. He twists the sword painfully, ripping apart flesh that had been healing around the sword.

Scott yells out in pain, his vision blacking out. When he can see again, not-Stiles is nowhere to be seen, and Kira has taken his place. She’s shaking, hesitantly reaching out for the sword. “Pull it out,” he grunts out.

“Won’t it hurt?” she asks.

Scott nods. “Please, before I heal again,” he begs. He doesn’t want to do this to Kira, but he’s not sure he has the strength to pull the sword out himself.

Kira grips the sword, her hands still shaking softly. “I’m sorry,” she whispers before she pulls it out.

Scott yells again. He’s breathing harshly by the time the sword is out. He can barely keep himself upright and leans heavily against the table behind him. He hisses when Kira pulls away his shirt from the wound.

“I’m sorry,” she says again. Her face is pale and her hands are trembling, still she begins cleaning Scott’s wound. Scott didn’t even notice her getting the supplies out of Deaton’s closet. “You heal, right? I don’t need to call an ambulance or something. You won’t die,” she says softly.

Scott’s not sure whether he’s supposed to answer her. He’s also not sure whether he’d even be able to answer her. He grits his teeth as he lets Kira clean his wound. He’s already beginning to heal and the pain is slowly lessening. He doesn’t know how long they stand there. He’s covered in his own blood; Kira’s trying to clean him up.

“He kissed you,” Kira says softly after a while. “He… I’m so sorry. I should have stopped him.”

Scott shakes his head. “He would have hurt you. Stiles doesn’t need the memory of that thing hurting you as well.” He finally feels confident enough to hold himself up and takes his hands off the table. He carefully takes hold of her shaking hands.

Kira lets out a shaky breath. Now that Scott has her hands, she can no longer clean him. She doesn’t have anything to distract her from what’s happening. “How do you do this? Fighting and getting hurt? How do you get used to it.”

Scott wants to answer her, but he’s not sure of the answer. “I… I don’t know. I didn’t really have time to think about that. I just fought for my life.” It’s the sad reality of their life now.

Kira nods, Scott can practically see her prepare herself for a life of fighting for her life. He almost wants to tell her to leave, but he’s selfish. He’s interested in her. Stiles was as well, before he got possessed. Scott hopes this doesn’t make Kira lose her interest. When they get Stiles back, Scott wants him to have his life back to the way it was. He wants to continue flirting with Kira and hopefully ask her out on a date.

 

\- - -

 

It feels so wrong, but Scott can’t stop. He shouldn’t be doing this without Stiles, but he needs the comfort. He keeps telling himself that all he’s doing is cuddling with Kira, there’s nothing sexual about, but he still feels like he’s cheating.

Kira smoothes out the worry lines on his forehead. “What’s wrong?” she asks him.

Scott doesn’t know where to begin. His best friend is possessed by an ancient fox demon and he might die, he’s in bed with another girl without Stiles there, and Scott has no idea how to fix any of it. “Stiles should be here,” he ends up saying.

Kira nods and cuddles him a little tighter. “We’ll get him back,” she promises. “But to get him back you need to sleep, Scott, so please stop worrying.”

“Yes, mom,” Scott teases. He even manages to smile a little and for a moment he believes Kira. It lasts long enough for him to fall asleep in the arms of the girl he likes. For one night he doesn’t worry about Stiles dying and he’s finally able to sleep.

The next morning Scott is full of guilt and he works extra hard to find a way to get Stiles back.

 

\- - -

 

Stiles is still colder than he should be, even though it’s been 24 hours since they got rid of the nogitsune. Scott has already wrapped him in blankets, cuddled with him, and fed him warm soup; nothing helped.

“It’s fine, Scott,” Stiles says. “I’m okay.”

Scott doesn’t have to be a werewolf to hear the lie. He raises an eyebrow and it’s enough to get Stiles to take back his answer.

“Okay, I’m not okay, but you don’t need to take care of me,” Stiles says.

“Of course I do, I love you,” Scott states.

“It’s not that simple,” Stiles argues and he turns on his side, away from Scott.

“It is to me. I love you and I finally got you back,” Scott says. He doesn’t push Stiles any more, instead he sits down on the edge of Stiles’ bed and waits.

They both remain silent for half an hour, at which point they’re interrupted by Scott’s mom. “There’s someone here to see you two,” she tells them. She steps aside and Scott sees Kira standing nervously in the hallway. “She was looking for you, so I brought her up here. I hope you don’t mind, but I thought you two could use the company.”

Scott could kiss his mother, she knows how Scott feels about Kira and the tone in her voice is enough to tell him that she’s pushing for Kira to become their third. “Thank you, mom.” Scott gestures for Kira to join him on the bed and soon enough the three of them are left alone, once again in silence.

It takes ten more minutes before Stiles turns around to face them. “I’m cold,” he finally admits. “Come cuddle with me.”

They don’t need more encouragement than that. Scott climbs over Stiles and crawls under the blankets on his right side. Kira takes his left. Even though she’s never been in the same bed as both boys, she immediately relaxes and holds him tightly.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Kira admits softly. “Scott was so upset… and me too.”

“You don’t even know me,” Stiles said, dismissing her worry. He’s not ready to be hurt again when Kira decides he’s not what she wants.

“No, but I want to get to know you,” she says.

“I killed,” Stiles says, his voice breaking.

“The nogitsune killed,” Scott says sternly, pulling Stiles a little closer. “Not you, it was never you.”

“But I remember it,” Stiles tells them. Scott can hear he’s close to tears, and he doesn’t blame him. It must have been awful. “I remember Allison…” his voice breaks off.

“She’s alive, Stiles,” Scott reminds him. “The nogitsune didn’t kill her.”

“But it paralyzed her. How can she ever forgive me for that?”

“It used my mother’s Oni,” Kira butts in. “And Allison isn’t angry with her. I doubt she hates you.”

Stiles groans and pulls the blankets over his head.

“You’re allowed to mope around for tonight, but tomorrow we’re visiting Allison,” Scott says sternly.

Stiles groans even louder.

“I’m the alpha, you have to listen to me,” Scott says with a teasing tone to his voice.

“Aw, be nice to the human,” Kira says.

Stiles scoots a little closer to her and gets out from under the blanket. “You’re nice, you can stay,” he tells her.

Kira smiles brightly and sticks her tongue out at Scott. “He likes me better.”

It’s all incredibly childish, and they all know it’s not true, but it still cheers them up a little. They continue to joke around, and end up falling asleep together. In the morning, Stiles feels almost as warm as he did before he got possessed. He’s the first one to wake, and the sight of both Kira and Scott hugging him makes his heart skip a beat. He’s not entirely ready to trust that he won’t mess this up just like he did with Allison, but he might be willing to give it a try. If not for himself, he’ll do it for Scott.

It’s peaceful for a moment. He doesn’t have to think about the things he’s seen, the things his hands did. It’s just him, Scott, and Kira. They’re a triad, at least for now, and it feels complete. It feels like everything the movies told him about, like what he saw in his parents before his mother died.

Kira is the first to wake up. She looks disoriented for a moment, before she smiles and rests her head on Stiles’ chest. “This is nice,” she says softly.

Stiles hums in agreement. “Scott’s still asleep. Can I ask you something?”

Kira nods.

“You were there when I stabbed… when the nogitsune stabbed him. Do you think he hates me for it?” Stiles is scared that Allison will hate him for what he did, but Scott is a completely different story. He would be able to live with Allison hating him, but he couldn’t adapt to Scott feeling that way. Scott is his world, his everything; Scott is the sun he rotates around.

“You’d have to do a whole lot worse to make him hate you,” Kira answers him honestly. “I’ve only known you two for a short time, but I see how much he loves you. And I know that Scott is the kindest soul I’ve ever met. Even if you had made the decision to stab him yourself, he’d find a way to forgive you.”

Stiles nods, that does sound like Scott. It surprises him a little that she knows Scott so well already, until he remembers that Scott’s kindness is hard to miss. “That’s my Scott. Our Scott, hopefully.”

“I hope so. You two are quite the catch. I’d love to walk around with such eye candy on my arms,” Kira teases.

Stiles’ laugh is a little too loud and Scott wakes up with a groan.”Wha’s so funny?” he mumbles.

“Kira called us eyecandy,” Stiles informs him.

Scott grins sleepily. “Damn right we are.” He sits up and stretches out. “I have to get ready for work.”

Stiles pouts, he doesn’t want Scott to leave. “But, Scotty, I nearly died. I think you can get the day off.”

“Yes, Stiles is right,” Kira chimes in. The two of them take a moment to appreciate that they’re on the same line, before turning to Scott again.

“Please, Scotty?” Stiles begs. “We’re useless without our big, strong alpha.”

“I only have to work this morning, and you still have to visit Allison. We’ll have this afternoon all to ourselves. I’ll pick you two up at the hospital around noon.” His eyes flash red briefly, to show he’s serious.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Fine, go be mature and earn money.”

“It’s all going towards our apartment,” Scott says. He leans over Stiles and gives him a kiss. “Don’t almost die again, okay?”

Stiles nods. “Same goes for you. If something possesses me again, don’t let it kill you.”

A silence falls over them, they both suspect it’ll be a while before they can talk about that event without the pain.

“I’m with you till the end of the line,” Scott says after a while, lightening the mood when he gets a laugh out of both Kira and Stiles. The fact that they both get his Captain America reference makes his heart skip a beat. He’s found himself two adorable dorks.

“Get your cute butt to work, Captain,” Stiles says, slapping Scott’s ass.

“Sure, Bucky.” Scott kisses Stiles again before stretching out to kiss Kira. They both lean into it as if they’ve been kissing for years. But when they pull back, they look at each other in shock.

“Um… did I miss something or was that your first kiss?” Stiles asks, a little uncomfortable. He doesn’t like the idea of Scott and Kira getting it on while he was possessed.

“First kiss,” Kira says, her voice much higher than usual.

“Okay…” Stiles stays silent for a moment before he decides he’s tired of the awkwardness and quickly kisses Kira. “There, now it’s no longer awkward and we can move on.”

Kira giggles softly, then Scott begins to laugh and the awkwardness is indeed gone.

“I should really go,” Scott says hesitantly. “Are you sure you two will be okay?”

Kira nods. “Of course. We’ll have breakfast together and then we’ll go visit Allison.”

Stiles freezes, he’d completely forgotten they were supposed to visit Allison today. He’s not ready, he’s sure he’s going to be angry. Stiles hardly notices when Scott leaves. Kira makes breakfast for them, but he doesn’t taste a thing. He’s so nervous that he’s shaking slightly by the time they reach the hospital.

Kira pulls him aside before they enter the building. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Allison’s not angry, I already told you. She knows you weren’t in control.”

Stiles nods, he’s heard that before. He still refuses to believe it, though. Not until he hears it from Allison.

“Tell me about that apartment Scott mentioned,” Kira says.

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “Are you trying to distract me? Because I’m not sure it’ll work.”

“Try it,” Kira says, encouraging him.

“Um… last year when Scott got his job at Deaton’s we made the decision to start saving up for our first apartment. So now whenever we earn any money, we put it into our savings account,” Stiles explains. To his greatest surprise, it actually helps him calm down a little.

“You’re already saving up for that? How do you know you’ll even be together then?” she asks. “Not that I’m rooting for you guys to break up, but… you know what I mean.”

Stiles smiles, he’s heard this several times and he always likes giving the answer, despite the fact that this is the main reason they broke up with Allison. “Scott and I have been dating since we were six.”

Kira’s eyes grow and she looks like she doesn’t believe them.

“The teacher told us about triads, and then I demanded he be my boyfriend. You know Scott, he couldn’t say no,” Stiles explains.

Kira nods. “Okay, I can see that happening. Are you going to demand I be your girlfriend as well?” she teases.

“I might. That depends on whether you’ll make me go in there,” he gestures towards the hospital.

“Oh, I will make you go in there. And I’m also going to be your girlfriend. I guess your days of being the commanding one are officially over.” She sticks her tongue out and it helps  lighten the mood a little.

Stiles takes a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s do this, before I chicken out again.”

Kira holds Stiles’ hand and squeezes it softly. “You can do this, Stiles,” she assures him. She keeps holding his hand as they walk into the building. Kira notices Stiles gets more nervous with every step, but she doesn’t stop again.

Stiles is shaking by the time they reach Allison’s room. “Maybe she’s sleeping,” he says. “We should come back later.”

Kira doesn’t respond to Stiles, instead she knocks on the door and opens it.

Allison’s sitting up in the hospital bed, slowly eating breakfast. She looks up at them and smiles tiredly. “So, you finally managed to drag Stiles here,” she says.

With a little push from Kira Stiles makes his way towards the bed. “Allison, I’m so sorry. I…”

“It wasn’t you,” she cuts him off. “I’m pissed as hell that this happened, but I don’t blame you.” She pats the space next to her and gestures for Stiles to join her.

Stiles hesitantly sits down. He’s so focused on Allison that he doesn’t notice Kira leaving the two of them alone. “You really can’t feel anything in your legs?” he asks.

Allison shakes her head. “Absolutely nothing. It’s infuriating.”

“I feel responsible,” Stiles confesses.

“I know you do, but I don’t blame you. I know you would never do this to me.” She leans against Stiles and presses a soft kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “You may be an ass at times, but I know you care about me.”

Stiles gently wraps an arm around her waist. “Do you feel that?” he asks.

Allison nods. She moves his hand down a couple of inches. “That’s where the feeling stops.”

Stiles doesn’t know exactly why, but that’s what makes him break down crying. He feels selfish for being the one crying when Allison’s the one that has to live like this. Allison starts crying as well, hugging Stiles tightly.

“I don’t want to be strong, just for a moment I want this to be okay,” she whispers.

Stiles rests his head on hers and holds her a little tighter. “It’s okay now. We’ll both be weak.”

Stiles doesn’t know how long they stay like that, but by the time Kira comes back him and Allison are done crying and they both feel a little better.

“Lydia texted me. She’s on her way and she’s demanding solo Allison time,” she informs them.

Allison gets herself out of Stiles’ embrace. “Then I guess you’d better go. Lydia’s been very protective of me. She might just scratch you if she finds you hugging me,” she teases.

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “Wait, are you and her…?”

Allison nods. “Yes, now you go hang out with your girlfriend and I’ll hang out with mine.”

Stiles smiles softly, he’s still getting used to the fact that Kira’s his girlfriend now. “You take care of yourself, okay? And call me if you need to be weak again.”

“You call me too, okay? This is a two way street, mister,” she says sternly.

Stiles doubts he’ll be calling her if he needs a shoulder to cry on, but he’s not going to say no to her. “I will.”

Allison looks like she doesn’t believe him, but she lets it slide. “Say hi to Scott for me.”

“He’s coming to pick us up. Maybe he’ll brave Lydia’s wrath and come see you,” Kira says. “I’d appreciate it if you could make sure he gets back to us in one piece.”

“I’ll try to control Lydia, but I won’t make any promises,” Allison answers with a laugh. She’s barely finished speaking before Lydia comes in and kicks Kira and Stiles out.

Scott meets them outside of the hospital, where Stiles had been enjoying the warmth of the sunlight while Kira told him all about the gossip she overheard. Scott is smiling brightly, and for a moment it seems like everything is normal. Like Stiles hadn’t been possessed and one of their closest friends isn’t paralyzed. Scott’s carrying a cardboard box and as soon as he’s close enough he eagerly shows off the contents to Kira and Stiles.

“I thought Allison might like her,” he says. There’s a small puppy sleeping in the box, and Kira cooes when she sees her. The puppy perks up at Kira’s voice and yips happily. “I’m going to get her to Allison before you steal her,” Scott teases.

“But she’s so cute! I want one as well,” Kira whines.

“Me too,” Stiles chimes in. “Scott should give us all puppies. He’ll be puppy Santa.”

Scott rolls his eyes with a laugh. “I’ll ask Deaton if he knows of anyone else that has some puppies I can give to you guys.”

“Thank you!” both Kira and Stiles say, smiling brightly.

Over the next couple of hours, word of Scott the puppy Santa gets out and the entire pack demands they get a puppy. He even gets a short text from Derek asking about a puppy, which makes Scott’s heart swell. They’re actually becoming a pack now. They’ll be stronger together and hopefully together they’ll be able to stop whatever comes to attack them next.

 

**Age 21**

 

“Stiles, can you stop touching me for a few minutes?” Kira asks, swatting away his hand from her stomach. “The baby will be inside me for several more months. Plenty of time to feel it.”

Stiles pouts. “But… I want baby to know that I’m here and that I love baby and will always love baby,” he whines.

Kira rolls her eyes fondly. Stiles may be a little annoying at times, he’s her annoying fiancé. “You’re ridiculous.”

Stiles looks hurt. “Scott!” he calls out. “Kira’s being mean to me!”

“Pregnant people come first!” Scott calls out from the kitchen, not even bothering to look at them. “Leave her alone for a bit.”

“You two suck! What else am I supposed to do now?” Stiles crosses his arms and sulks.

“You could entertain yourself for a moment,” Kira suggests. “Or you could vacuum, help Scott cook, start assembling some of the baby furniture we bought last weekend, or walk the dogs. There’s a lot to do.”

Stiles sighs deeply, but gets up anyway. “I’ll go vacuum the place, but I won’t enjoy it!”

“I don’t know how I’ll live with that,” Kira mocks him. With Stiles gone, she lays down on the couch and grabs her book from the table to continue reading like she had been before Stiles demanded time with the baby.

Scott comes over fifteen minutes later with a hot cup of tea. “How are you feeling today?” he asks.

“Pretty good,” she says. Kira pulls her legs up to give Scott room to sit down. “Can you hear the baby?”

Scott nods. “I hear a very strong heartbeat, nothing to worry about.” Ever since he told Stiles and Kira that he could hear the baby’s heartbeat he constantly has to assure them both that the baby’s healthy. He’s glad he can comfort them both, before they start to panic.

Kira relaxes visibly and sips her tea. “I can’t believe it’s only four more months before we’re a family of four.”

“I know. It’s all pretty exciting, isn’t it? Scary too, of course, but mostly exciting,” Scott says.

“Stiles seems really excited,” Kira says, gently caressing her baby bump. “I wonder who the baby will look like.”

“Well, I’m guessing your genes are definitely going to be mixed in there,” Scott says.

Kira laughs. “I don’t know, Scotty. The kid might just be yours and Stiles,” she jokes.

“Please no, we’ll have such a hard time. We were such wild kids,” Scott says.

Kira raises an eyebrow. “You two weren’t the only ones who were wild, Scotty. So this kid is going to be a handful, no matter what. The only hope we have is that this kid might be human so we’ll have more endurance.”

Scott nods. He knows that it’s going to be difficult to raise this baby, but he doesn’t really care. He’s looking forward to all of it; the good and the bad. “Poor Stiles, though. Especially if our baby isn’t human.”

“Stiles has plenty of energy, though. He’ll manage,” Kira assures him. “I’m more worried about you and school. I don’t want you to fail.”

Scott has purposely been avoiding thinking too much about what it’s going to be like to combine school with raising a baby. “I’ll have to make it work,” he says. “If we could get through high school with all the monsters, I can get through college with a baby. Besides, Derek has already offered to babysit any time we need him.”

“I know. We’ll have to babysit his daughter as well, though, or I’ll feel like we’re taking advantage of him. And I think Braeden and Jordan will appreciate an evening where Derek isn’t glued to their baby,” Kira says.

“He loves that little girl so much, it’s amazing to see. He looks so happy nowadays.” Scott can’t help but be proud of his beta. Derek had been through so much, and yet he still managed to make his own little family.

“Don’t tell anyone, but Lydia told me that they’re already thinking of having a second baby,” Kira whispers. “Derek’s going to be so happy when Braeden’s pregnant again.”

“You know, I think we really made it work as a pack. I didn’t think we’d make it through high school, but now we’re all mature and stuff.”

“That’s because we have the best alpha in the world,” Kira says, smiling proudly at Scott.

Before Scott can protest, Stiles comes into the living room to vacuum. Scott takes that as his cue to finish up dinner. The domesticity of it all makes his heart swell. He can hardly believe this all started that day in kindergarten, eighteen years ago, when he decided to share the blame with Stiles. It was definitely the best decision of his life.

  



End file.
